Joergen 2
Joergen #2 is the former deuteragonist of the YouTube series "MINECRAFT EPIC" and was the brother and successor of the original Joergen . He was introduced alongside Joergen in the first episode, but wasn't tamed until Episode Five, shortly after his brother's death. He was formerly one of the main characters of the series, alongside Pewds and Sven, following the death of Water Sheep. He went missing following after a raid of a Water Temple, but was later found by Felix in a later video (Part 16). He later suffocated after being placed in a 1 block wide Minecart track. Joergen #2 Joergen #2 (pronounced Joergen the Second), was tamed in Part 5, shortly after the death of #1. He is a bay-colored horse with stockings and blaze markings. One notable aspect about #2 is that he has 13 health points, while #1 only has 10. He is currently equipped with the Diamond Horse Armor, which was found in Part 6 (in addition to Iron Armor). After crafting an anvil in Part 7, PewDiePie used the Name Tag on Joergen to name him "Joergen #2". Joergen #2 nearly died several times in Part Nine. In part 15, Joergen #2 was missing, but in part 16, He was found. In Part 19, Joergen #2 died after suffocating in a one-block-wide minecart tunnel. In Part 20, PewDiePie built a grave for Joergen #2 out of diamond blocks and light blue wool (he did not have enough diamonds). Quotes Note: Joergen #2 had not been given a voice, so the following are quotes of PewDiePie talking to, or about him. *''"If I die, fine. I can respawn. Joergen can't respawn. Gonna have to get Joergen #2."'' *''"I feel like I just bought myself a new pet. It will never be the same. I'm still hurting." (PewDiePie, after taming Joergen #2) *"I missed you, Poods!" (to which PewDiePie responds, ''"Thanks, I guess.") *''"Alright, we'll get Joergen for this one. Let's ride!" (PewDiePie, when riding away to find the buried treasure) *"Uh, Joergen. We're gonna do it like this. Stay. Oh god, stay. Joergen, ehh" (PewDiePie, trying to incase Joergen in Ep. 6) *"Stop wandering off! My god! I've already lost your brother. (PewDiePie when Joergen wanders away) *"Don't look at me like that! I'm sorry! I have to! (PewDiePie when leaving Joergen alone in a hole to find the treasure) *"''Oh my god JOERGEN! JOERGEN! Run! Run Joergen! RUN! MOVE! Move move move!" (When Joergen almost dies in part 19 due to a closing door.) *'' "JOERGEN! JOERGEN! MOVE! MOVE JOERGEN! JOERGEN JOERGEN JOERGEN JOER JOE JO JO J! AAH! Oh my god oh my god oh my god! Sven where are you going? I'm so slow. GOOOOOOO! ....... ''(After trying to save Joergen from the minecart in part 19 but sadly failing) Trivia * Jörgen (or Jørgen) is a Scandinavian boy's name, and it is an equivalent of the name "George". * He was named after his brother. * As of Part Ten, Joergen #2 has appeared in more episodes than his predecessor. * Joergen #2 was given Diamond Armor and a name with a name tag, unlike his brother. Gallery jorgen2-mc.png|Finding Joergen #2. jorgen2-mc-armor.png|Joergen #2 in the Leather Horse Armor. jorgen2-mc-nametag.png|Joergen #2 in the Diamond Horse Armor. The death of Joegen #2. Category:Allies Category:Minecraft Category:Characters Category:Introduced 2019 Category:Profile Category:Animals Category:Horses Category:Deceased Category:Characters in MINECRAFT EPIC